A vida continua
by CrysS2
Summary: Como esta a vida dos csi's após a morte de Warrique...


**" Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem!**

**A vida continua**

Capítulo 1

Com a morte de Warrique Brown, Grissom fica muito abalado e após muito tempo na frente da equipe resolve ir atrás de sua amada Sara Sidle, deixando Catherine no comando dos csi's.

Todos ficaram tristes com a saida do grande cientista e, além de tudo amigo, mas no fundo todos sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele iria atrás de Sara, pois nunca escondeu a tristeza que sentiu ao perceber que sua amada havia ido embora, ao pensar que a havia perdido...

Grissom vai ao reencontro de Sara na floresta tropical, onde a encontra tirando fotos de animais. Sara se vira e fica sem reação, surpresa ao ver Grissom parado na sua frente. Ele sem pensar em mais nada joga sua mochila no chão e vai para os braços de sua amada, os dois se beijam, aproveitando cada segundo, um beijo longo e apaixonado.

GRISSOM: Estou tão feliz por estar aqui. Sara eu te amo, você é e sempre será a única mulher da mina vida!

Sara não conseguia se conter ,lágrimas de alegria rolavam de seu rosto.

SARA: Eu não consigo acreditar que isso é real, que você esta aqui comigo Griss... Eu te amo e sempre te amarei.

Já estava quase anoitecendo Sara levou Grissom até sua barraca e preparou algo para ele comer, afinal ele devia estar com fome depois da viagem.

Depois os dois foram para fora observar as estrelas, sentaram-se no chão e ficaram olhando o céu.

SARA: O céu esta lindo!

GRISSOM: Esta sim! Nunca vi uma lua tão bonita. Quando estou com você as coisas mais simples da vida se tornam especiais...

Eles se beijam. Grissom ficou explicando sobre a constelação para Sara. Ela adorava ouvir ele falar sobre várias coisas.

Mais tarde os dois entraram para barraca. Ali naquela floresta eles passaram noites lindas, sem se preocuparem com a hora, pois tinham todo o tempo do mundo pra se amarem.

Enquanto isso no laboratório, todos tentavam se conformar com a morte de Warrick e a saída de Grissom. Dois csi's novos haviam entrado para equipe: Riley Adams(csi nível 2) e Raymond Langston(csi nível 1).

Capítulo 2

Depois da floresta tropical Grissom e Sara pegaram um avião e foram para Paris. Sara acabou dormindo durante a viagem , Grissom ficou observando-a dormir.

"_Ela fica tão linda quando esta dormindo, a amo tanto_"

GRISSOM: Sara meu amor, estamos quase chegando!

SARA: Ah... Oi amor... Estava tão cansada que acabei dormindo!

Grissom dá um beijo em Sara.

GRISSOM: Tudo bem querida, assim que chegarmos você poderá descansar melhor no hotel!

Ela sorri. Eles chegam ao aeroporto. Depois de pegarem as malas Grissom chama um taxi, ele e Sara seguem para o hotel.

Chegando ao hotel, foram direto para a recepção

RECEPCIONISTA: Boa Noite

GRISSOM: Boa Noite, reserva no nome de Gilbert Grissom.

RECEPCIONISTA: Um momento. Aqui está. Suíte 305. O entregador levará a bagagem.

GRISSOM: Obrigado.

Os dois sobem para o quarto.

SARA: Uau!

GRISSOM: Gostou meu bem?

SARA: Adorei, é lindo!

GRISSOM: Que bom que você gostou!Ei, o que acha da gente tomar um banho, em?

SARA: Acho ótimo!Vou preparar a banheira.

Sara vai preparar a banheira, enquanto isso Grissom pegava uma champanhe e duas taças.

SARA: Griss...

GRISSOM: Já vou querida!

Grissom vai ate Sara, ela já esta na banheira.

SARA: Hum... Champanhe.

GRISSOM: Para brindarmos o nosso amor.

Grissom entrega uma taça para Sara, entra na banheira e abre a champanhe.

GRISSOM: A nós (fazendo gesto para a Sara).

SARA: A nós, ao nosso amor!

Os dois brindam, e ficam aproveitando o banho de banheira.

Depois do banho vão para o quarto.

GRISSOM: Por que não descansa um pouco enquanto eu peço nosso jantar?

SARA: Tudo bem.

Grissom liga para a recepção.

RECEPICIONISTA: Boa Noite, em que posso ajudá-lo Senhor.

GRISSOM: Gostaria de pedir um jantar.

RECEPCIONISTA: Claro Senhor. O ''Magret de pato com risoto de laranja" é delicioso!

GRISSOM: Obrigado pela dica, mas Sara é vegetariana.

RECEPCIONISTA: Certo Senhor. Também temos ''Arroz de cogumelos e alho Francês''

GRISSOM: Esse parece bom!Vou querer esse e um bom vinho.

RECEPCIONISTA: Claro Senhor!Mandarei entregar em seu quarto.

GRISSOM: Obrigado.

Grissom desliga e vai ficar com Sara.

GRISSOM: Já pedi nosso jantar. Daqui a pouco vão mandar.

SARA: Ok. Que tal assistirmos televisão enquanto esperamos?

GRISSOM: Claro meu amor!

Eles ligam a televisão e ficam assistindo um filme, abraçadinhos.

Alguns instantes depois o jantar chegou.

GRISSOM: Já volto amor!

Grissom vai até a porta pegar o jantar.

CAMAREIRA: Seu jantar Senhor.

GRISSOM: Obrigado.

Os dois aproveitaram o jantar.

SARA: Hum... Que delícia.

GRISSOM: Está bom mesmo.

Depois de comerem o jantar, os dois aproveitam a noite e depois dormem abraçadinhos.

Capítulo 3

Um novo dia começou, raios de sol invadiam a janela do quarto.

Grissom acordou, vendo que Sara ainda estava dormindo resolveu ler um livro, enquanto esperava sua amada acordar para poderem tomar café juntos. Grissom então derruba um livro que estava em cima do criado mudo e Sara acorda.

SARA: Bom dia, amor. Ta acordado a muito tempo?

GRISSOM: Bom dia, meu bem. Acordei agora a pouco. Desculpe não quis te acordar.

SARA: Tudo bem! Você devia ter me acordado.

Grissom dá o sorriso que Sara adora.

GRISSOM: Você estava tão linda dormindo que eu não quis te acordar...

Ela sorri.

SARA: Então... Vamos descer, tomar um café e depois dar um volta por essa cidade maravilhosa.

GRISSOM: Hum... Pelo visto você acordou bem disposta.

Sara levanta e vai até a janela.

SARA:E tem como não acordar disposta?Olha que dia lindo, que cidade maravilhosa!

Grissom vai até Sara, os dois ficam abraçados, de frente um pro outro.

Sara da um beijinho em Grissom.

SARA: Vamos nos arrumar...

Ela tenta sair, mas ele a puxa pelo braço e olha pra ela.

GRISSOM: Um banho?

"Ele sabe que eu não resisto a esse olhar!"

SARA: Claro!

O dois vão para o banheiro e tomam um banho relaxante, trocando beijos e carinhos. Grissom dá beijinhos no pescoço de Sara, ela fica arrepiada.

Os dois saem do banho, se arrumam e descem para tomar café.

SARA: E então... Por onde começamos nosso passeio?

GRISSOM: Por onde quiser!

SARA: Não tenho a mínima ideia.

Eles terminaram o café e foram até a Torre Eiffel. Estavam tão animados e cheios de energia, que resolveram subir as escadas.

SARA: É tudo tão lindo aqui de cima!

GRISSOM: A Torre Eiffel: O marco mais famoso de Paris, foi construído por Gustave Eiffel para a Exposição Mundial de 1889, Centenário da Revolução Francesa. Com 318 metros e 10.100 toneladas, este é o monumento mais visitado do mundo e mais lembrado da Europa!

Sara sorri e fica atenta prestando atenção a explicação de Grissom.

''_Ele não consegue passar um dia, sem mostrar que é um verdadeiro nerd. O meu nerd, o amor da minha vida!"_

GRISSOM: O que foi?

SARA: Nada, só estava pensando.

GRISSOM: Não vai me contar.

SARA: Não. Vou te deixar curioso.

Ela ri e olha pra ele.

GRISSOM: Isso não é justo. Vai, me conta.

SARA: Tudo bem! Estava pensando em o quanto você é nerd, e o quanto eu adoro isso... Você sabe... O jeito com explica as coisas...

GRISSOM: Engraçadinha.

Ele a beija.

Os dois continuaram o passeio, andando pelas ruas de Paris, parando em algumas lojas. Perceberam que já passava da hora do almoço e resolveram parar em um restaurante para comer.

GRISSOM: Sara...

SARA: Sim?

GRISSOM: Bem é que... Lembra-se do meu pedido, em Las Vegas...

Sara olhou para ele sem entender.

GRISSOM: Quero dizer... Quando te pedi em casamento...

SARA: Ah sim, me lembro. O que tem?

GRISSOM: Bem... Minha proposta ainda está de pé.

Sara sorri e olha para ele.

SARA: Que bom! Porque a minha resposta também está de pé.

GRISSOM: Bem, então devíamos casar de uma vez.

SARA: Rápido assim?

GRISSOM: Por que não? Sei que você não gosta muito de casamentos...

Sara o interrompe.

SARA: Não é bem assim!

GRISSOM: Calma, meu amor! Só estou dizendo que podemos fazer uma coisa simples e rápida assim que chegarmos em São Francisco, sem muita cerimônia, se é que me entende... A não ser que queira se casar na igreja, véu e grinalda... Se preferir assim por mim tudo bem...

Sara engasga com o refrigerante.

GRISSOM: Tá tudo bem?

SARA: Sim... Eu to bem... Cerimônia simples né? Pra mim está ótimo!

Grissom sorri e beija a mão de Sara. Os dois terminam o almoço e seguem rumo ao Arco do Triunfo. Eles visitaram o museu, passaram por mais alguns lugares e resolveram voltar pro hotel, pois já era noite.

GRISSOM: Se divertiu meu amor?

SARA: Muito, foi um dia maravilhoso, estou exausta.

GRISSOM: Que pena!

Grissom finge estar decepcionado. Sara não entende nada.

SARA: Pena de que?

GRISSOM: Pena que esteja tão cansada pensei que poderíamos aproveitar a noite mais um pouco.

Olha pra ela com um olhar malicioso. Ela entende o olhar.

SARA: Não estou tão cansada assim. A ainda tenho energias para aproveitar um pouco mais.

Aos beijos os dois vão para cama onde se amam intensamente, e depois dormem juntinhos.

Capítulo 4

Enquanto Grissom e Sara curtem em Paris, os csi's continuam seu trabalho em Vegas. Riley se mostrou ser uma ótima csi e Ray apesar de se atrapalhar um pouco no início, também está se adaptando ao novo trabalho, aprendendo cada vez mais.

Os csi's conversavam na sala de convivência enquanto esperavam pó Catherine.

CATHERINE: Oi, pessoal.

TODOS: Oi.

NICK: E ai Cath... O que tem pra nós hoje?

CATHERINE: Você, Greg e Riley têm um homicídio no Tangiers. Ray, você vem comigo, temos um roubo em uma joalheria.

RAY: Certo.

CATHERINE: Mas antes... Greg, parabéns agora você é um csi nível 3.

NICK: Parabéns cara.

GREG: Obrigado.

RILEY: Estou vendo que agora eu vou ficar para trás.

RAY: Não se preocupe Riley, eu ainda estou atrás de você.

Todos riem.

CATHERINE: Certo, gente chega de conversa que o trabalho nos espera.

Os csi's vão para os seus respectivos casos. Nick, Riley e Greg chegam à cena do crime.

NICK: Oi Jim, o que temos aqui?

BRASS: Um homem algemado na cama, sua carteira foi roubada, mas a recepcionista o identificou como Thomas Oliver, o quarto esta registrado no nome dele. A recepcionista também disse que ele subiu com uma prostituta, estamos procurando por ela, aparentemente nossa primeira suspeita.

GREG: Quem encontrou o corpo?

BRASS: A secretaria dele.

RILEY: O que a secretária fazia no quarto dele?

BRASS: Ainda não sei, vou interrogá-la agora.

RILEY: Ok.

Os csi's chegam ao quarto.

RILEY: Nossa, parece que eles tiveram uma festinha.

GREG: E ele acabou morto e algemado na cama com uma... É... "roupa" nada agradável.

Riley e Nick riem. O csi's analisam a cena do crime enquanto Brass conversava com a secretária.

BRASS: Eu sou detetive Jim Brass.

SECRETÁRIA: Jaqueline Evans.

BRASS: Sr.ªJaqueline, gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas,tudo bem? O que a Senhorita fazia no quarto de Thomas Oliver.

JAQUELINE: Ele tinha uma reunião às 9:00h e como já eram 8:40 e ele não apareceu fui chamá-lo.

BRASS: Seu chefe sempre te fala aonde ele vai?

JAQUELINE: Não... O celular dele tem um GPS, eu sempre sei onde ele está. Foi ele mesmo que comprou. Eu sou encarregada de não deixar que ele perca nenhum compromisso.

BRASS: Certo. Ele é casado, não é mesmo? O que a esposa dele acha disso?

JAQUELINE: Não sei... Acho que ela não sabe.

BRASS: Sabe aonde podemos encontrá-la?

JAQUELINE: Quando achei o corpo, tentei entrar em contato com ela, mas não consegui. Mas posso lhe dar o telefone e o endereço dela.

BRASS: Obrigado. Por enquanto é só, mas não saia da cidade, pois entramos em contato.

JAQUELINE: Ok.

Enquanto isso Ray e Catherine investigavam o roubo.

CATHERINE: Vamos precisar de uma lista com todas as jóias para sabermos o que foi roubado, uma lista dos empregados e também dos clientes.

GERENTE: Providenciarei o mais rápido possível.

CATHERINE: Obrigada.

Capítulo 5

Na necropsia.

NICK: Qual a causa da morte Doutor.

DR. HOBBINS: Hemorragia, causada devido a forte pancada na cabeça.

NICK: Possível arma do crime?

: Não sei, mas achei vestígios de couro na ferida, mandei pro Hodges analisar.

NICK: Obrigado doutor.

: Por nada Nick.

Nick foi ver o Hodges, enquanto Greg e Riley analisavam evidencias encontradas na cena.

Catherine e Ray já haviam resolvido o roubo na joalheria e estavam de volta ao lab.

NICK: Novidades Hodges?

HODGES: O couro encontrado é sintético, pode ser de uma jaqueta, bolsa etc.

NICK: Ok, isso não ajudou muito, mesmo assim obrigado.

HODGES: Ta.

WENDY: Ei, Nick. Consegui uma combinação com a digital achada no celular.

NICK: De quem é?

WENDY: Melissa Oliver, presa por dirigir embriagada. Bem, isso também não vai ajudar muito, pois ela é esposa dele.

NICK: É eu sei. Vou ver se Greg e Riley conseguiram alguma coisa.

Nick vai falar com os outros csi's.

NICK: E aí, o que temos?

RILEY: Algumas digitais, da secretária, recibos,digitais desconhecidas...

NICK: As digitais no celular são da esposa e as fibras achadas na ferida são couro sintético, provavelmente da arma do crime.

GREG: Até agora estamos no zero, nenhum suspeito.

RILEY: E a prostituta que estava com ele?

NICK: Brass esta interrogando ela.

BRASS: Más notícias acabei de interrogar a prostituta, ela diz ter saído e deixado ele vivo, e ela tem um álibi que confirma isso. Assim que ela saiu, ele chamou um taxi, mas como não desceu o taxista foi embora.

GREG: E a esposa?

BRASS: Conseguimos entrar em contato com ela, estava na casa de uma amiga. Estou indo até a casa dela agora.

RILEY: Boa sorte com ela, pois é nossa única suspeita até o momento.

Capítulo 6

Brass foi até a casa da esposa e a interrogou, constatou que ela é suspeita, pois ela alega ter bebido, e não tem nenhum álibi das 2:00h ás 3:00h, hora da morte do marido.

Conseguiu um mandato para casa dela e os csi's acharam a bolsa que foi usada como arma do crime.

NICK: Encontramos suas digitais no celular de Thomas Oliver.

ADVOGADO: Ela é esposa dele, é normal achar digitais dela nas coisas do marido.

NICK: Testemunhas do hotel alegam ter vistos a Senhora entrar no elevador do ás 02:00h e descer 2:30h , o que tem a dizer sobre isso?

ADVOGADO: Minha cliente estava brigada com o marido, ela foi ate o hotel conversar com ele. Os dois tiveram uma briga, ela desceu parou em um bar, bebeu, e depois foi pra casa de uma amiga.

BRASS: A senhora sabia que ele iria se encontrar com uma prostituta?

MELISSA: Sim. Descobri isso mexendo no celular dele, por isso encontraram minhas digitais.

ADVOGADO: Esse foi o motivo da briga.

NICK: Achamos vestígios de couro no seu marido, esse couro combina com uma bolsa que achamos na sua casa. Como explica isso?

Melissa ficou encarando Nick e Brass até que finalmente falou.

MELISSA: Ele não devia ter feito isso comigo.

NICK: Você mexeu no celular do seu marido e descobriu que ele iria se encontrar com uma prostituta, foi para o hotel onde ele estava, esperou ela descer e pegou o lá vocês tiveram uma discussão, você bateu com a bolsa na cabeça dele. Ele sangrou até morrer. Você foi para um bar, bebeu e foi para casa de uma amiga fingindo não saber de nada.

BRASS: Melissa Oliver, você está presa pelo assassinato de Thomas Oliver.

MELISSA: Muito bem, mas você errou uma coisa: eu não o matei por causa daquela vadia, estúpida, eu sabia que ele tinha esses encontros. Aquele cretino esqueceu-se do meu aniversário, enquanto ele estava no hotel, eu estava em casa esperando jóias, flores, um cartão, apenas uma ligação, que fosse... Mas ele esqueceu...

Os policiais tiram ela da sala.

Mais tarde os csi's conversavam na sala de convivência.

RAY: Então ela matou o marido não porque ele estava com uma prostituta, mas porque esqueceu o aniversário dela?

RILEY: Pois é.

GREG: Quanto mais conheço as mulheres mais medo tenho delas...

CATHERINE: Ei Greg, não diga coisas que podem te comprometer.

Todos riem.

NICK: Ei gente, o que acham da gente ir comer alguma coisa, tomar umas cervejas... Topam?

CHATHERINE: Eu topo.

GREG: Eu também.

RAY: Então vamos.

Os csi's saem depois de mais um dia de trabalho.

Em São Francisco...

Sara e Grissom conversam na cama. Eles se casaram, e estavam felizes na nova casa em São Francisco.

GRISSOM: E aí, o que você achou da casa?

SARA: É perfeita... Nem muito grande, nem pequena, e tem um jardim lindo!

GRISSOM: Nossos filhos serão muito felizes aqui.

SARA: Filhos?

GRISSOM: Claro! Ou você achou que eu só ia querer um? Quero uns três, talvez quatro...

SARA: Ei vamos com calma aí.

Grissom ri, e olha para Sara.

GRISSOM: Eu te amo jamais se esqueça disso!

SARA: Eu também te amo.

Os dois se beijam.

FIM


End file.
